


The stupid, Тhe proud.

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark/Steve Rodgers - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танец - это вертикальное выражение горизонтального желания. И вот к чему это может привести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The stupid, Тhe proud.

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: песня правит этим фикоим и правила моим мозгом, когда я писала. Могу посоветовать послушать её или даже включить во время одной из сцен(по ходу понятно в какой).

Стив никогда не был светским львом, да и Бартон с Романовой тоже. Но именно они уговорили его пойти на благотворительный бал-маскарад, который устраивал мэр города. Оба давили на слово «благотворительный». Капитан посопротивлялся для виду, но всё же согласился, в конце концов, не так уж часто он выходил в свет. Вечер с книжкой на диване всегда хорош, но надо же как-то делать жизнь разнообразней, а то череда из боев, тренировок и посиделок дома начинала утомлять.  
В назначенное время Стив надел взятый на прокат смокинг, который любезно занесла ему Пеппер, и вышел в холл особняка, где уже ждал Клинт, одетый непривычно шикарно. Он даже замазал синяк на скуле, полученный в последней потасовке с неугомонной ГИДРОЙ.  
\- Кэп, ты похож на сказочного принца, - улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, сообщил Хоукай, наблюдая с неподдельным интересом, как Стив плавно спускается по лестнице. – Эти твои уложенные блондинистые волосы, голубые глаза, плюс идеально сидящий смокинг. Черт, надо было попросить Пеппер достать для тебя белого коня! Сегодня все принцессы города твои!  
Стив не стал реагировать на эту подколку, лишь пожал плечами, он же не Тони, чтобы ввязывать в перепалку с Клинтом по-любому мелкому поводу, а потом спорить до хрипоты, кто прав, а кто «сам дурак». К тому же, в этот момент из дальнего коридора появилась Наташа. Вот кто действительно заслуживал внимания. Она надела шикарное пышное темно-зеленое платье с открытыми плечами в стиле девятнадцатого века, убрала волосы в высокую прическу, оставив лишь пару ниспадающих локонов, которые обрамляли красивое лицо.  
\- Ну что, мальчики, - чарующе сладким голосом протянула она, хватая мужчин под локти. – Идем веселиться. Вы не забыли свои маски? – девушка покачала зажатую в тонких пальчиках маску.  
\- Маски? – немного растеряно переспросил Стив.  
\- Мы же идем на маскарад, - фыркнул Клинт и продемонстрировал свою фиолетовую с черными разводами маску на пол-лица в венецианском стиле.  
\- И чем она отличается от твоей форменной? – удивленно спросил Стив.  
\- Тем, что стоит пару сотен.  
Наташа тоже уже успела надеть свою маску и теперь выглядела загадочно и обворожительно.  
\- Это одно из условий бала, Стив.  
\- У меня нет маски, - спокойно ответил Роджерс, отступая на шаг. – Я считаю, что это глупо ходить в ней там, где есть возможность, наконец-то, быть без нее.  
\- Кажется, наш бравый лидер устал от работы, - звонко рассмеялась Наташа, потом настойчиво потянула Стива к выходу. – Думаю, что тебя пустят и так.  
И они втроем вышли на улицу, где их уже ждал белый лимузин, одолженный у Старка на вечер.

Бал проходил в большом красивом особняке, который располагался в глубине старинного парка около небольшого озера. По подъездной дорожке сновали автомобили, привозящие своих владельцев на торжество, окна дома приветливо мерцали огнями, отовсюду слышался смех, разговоры, звучала негромкая музыка.  
В главном зале было просторно и прохладно, несмотря на большое количество людей. Все женщины были одеты по моде девятнадцатого века и прикрывали свои лица изящными масками. Они казались гостями из другой, далекой эпохи. Их кавалеры выбрали для себя боле традиционную одежду – фрак или смокинг – за столько лет мужской гардероб претерпел не такие разительные изменения. Стив чувствовал себя слегка неуютно среди такого количества людей в масках. Некоторые косились на него с любопытством, но не высказывались по поводу отсутствия маски у него. Наверное, данный штрих был делом добровольным, но всем так понравилась идея, что никто кроме Роджерса не смог устоять против такой нуаровой загадочности.  
Клинт с Наташей очень быстро покинули капитана, заметив в толпе каких-то старых знакомых из ЩИТа, но Стив не скучал. Он подошел к барной стойке и заказал себе бокал шампанского, потом присел на высокий стул и стал неторопливо потягивать шипучий напиток, наслаждаясь вкусом. Вокруг танцевали пары, под звучащую плавную музыку, напоминавшую вальс. Вся атмосфера вечера казалась немного нереальной, как будто какой-то безумный ученый взял и вырвал кусочек позапрошлого века, поместив в двадцать первый. Но Стиву тут нравилось: неторопливость, гармоничность, красота нарядов – всё это было ему по вкусу, как художник он был восхищен и очарован.  
Одна музыкальная композиция сменилась другой. Чуть громче зазвучали аккорды. Капитан решил, что этот ритм не в пример лиричней и печальней предыдущего веселого и легкого. Кто-то ненавязчиво прикоснулся к его плечу, привлекая внимание, он обернулся и удивленно замер. Напротив него стоял Тони. Его нельзя было спутать ни с кем в этом зале, хотя он тоже был в черном элегантном смокинге и черной маске с серебряным узором, темные волосы завитками падали на лоб, придавая футуристу Старку очень романтичный вид. Он мягко улыбнулся капитану и протянул вперед руку, затянутую в белую перчатку:  
\- Потанцуем, Кэп?  
Стив, откровенно говоря, растерялся. Он не ожидал встретить на этом вечере еще кого-то из команды, особенно Старка, который терпеть не мог различные мероприятия (Пеппер приходилось загонять его туда силой), и тем более не предполагал, что от Тони последует такое предложение.  
\- Я… я не танцую, - запинаясь, ответил Стив, но всё-таки осторожно поставил недопитый бокал на стойку.  
\- Такой волшебный вечер, прекрасная музыка, - своим самым светским и учтивым тоном отозвался Старк, а потом немного насмешливо закончил. – Все танцуют.  
\- Но я, действительно, не умею.  
Говорить то Стив говорил, но сам, словно загипнотизированный, уже протянул руку, касаясь пальцев в белой перчатке. Тони ловко перехватил его ладонь и притянул к себе, заставляя встать со стула.  
\- На балу все должны танцевать, - убежденно произнес он, и они двинулись в толпу танцующих. Достигнув середины, Тони развернулся к Стиву лицом, положил руку ему на талию и придвинулся ближе.  
\- Можешь положить руку мне на плечо или тоже обнять, - негромко предложил он. Горячая волна прошла по телу капитана, он почувствовал, как кровь прилила к щекам, но всё-таки опустил чуть подрагивающую руку на талию Тони.  
\- Отлично, Кэп, - похвалил тот и удобно устроил другую руку Стива в своей ладони. – Приподними и согни локоть, так будет удобней, - посоветовал Старк, а потом сделал плавное движение назад, утягивая Стива за собой.  
Капитан не успел опомниться, а они уже двигались в толпе в едином ритме со всеми, не налетая и не сталкиваясь ни с кем. Музыка билась пульсом в ушах, заставляя повиноваться ритму. Тони двигался так непринужденно и грациозно, словно только и делала, что танцевал на балах, а не возился днями и ночами напролет в мастерской со своими железками.  
\- У тебя хорошо получается, Стив, - улыбнулся Старк. В его карих глазах, видневшихся в прорезях маски, отражались блики света, придавая своему хозяину мистический вид.  
\- Спасибо, - откашлявшись ответил Роджерс, понимая, что не в силах отвести взгляд от лица, которое было ему хорошо знакомо, но сейчас казалось каким-то другим. «Он не подходит этому миру» - почему-то подумал Стив. – «Не девятнадцатому веку, не двадцать первому – никакому. Он всегда гость. Как и я».  
Мелодия захватывала капитана всё больше, он растворялся в ней, отдавался целиком, позволяя Тони вести себя сквозь толпу, скользить по гладкому полу. В какое-то мгновение всё слилось в размытое, цветное пятно, только лицо Тони оставалось четким, до боли резким и пугающе красивым. Слова, звучащей песни, рефреном проносились в голове:

The stupid, the proud,  
They blow our houses down!  
The stupid, the proud,  
They blow our houses down!*

\- Ты такой глупый, - неожиданно пробормотал Тони. Сейчас его глаза казались темными и непроницаемыми, но в голосе слышались отзвуки боли, тлеющей надежды. Стив хорошо знал, как звучат сломанные мечты, разбитое на мелкие осколки сердце. Тони никогда ничего не говорил ему, только смотрел. Его взгляд всегда был со Стивом: когда гремели взрывы и мир катился в ад; когда слышался смех друзей на кухне, и время замирало в счастливой неге; когда отчаянье и злость бурлили, сменяя друг друга; когда казалось, что планета пуста, хотя это было не так. Тони старался просто быть рядом, он не говорил ни слова, а ведь обычно его было не заткнуть. Стив чувствовал кожей поддержку и отчаянную нежность, скрывавшуюся в легких похлопываниях по плечу. Может он и прожил большую часть жизнь в сороковых-тридцатых годах, но совсем не был слепым. Поэтому сейчас Стив эхом отозвался:  
\- А ты такой гордый.  
\- Мы стоим друг друга, - легко согласился Старк и неожиданно опустил голову Стиву на плечо, не прекращая танцевать. В груди капитана всё сжалось, он задержал дыхание, фонограммой повторяя: «Тони, Тони, Тони».  
Пальцы запутались в темных волосах, легко поглаживая. Стив не заметил, как Тони отдал ему право вести, и теперь они двигались по залу немного в другом, рваном ритме. Кажется, музыка стала звучать еще громче или это сердце капитана вторило ей с удвоенной силой. Он точно знал, что сделает после того, как остановится песня – протянет руку и снимет черно-серебрянную маску, а потом… Потом он наконец-то перестанет глупить, а Тони переступит через свою дурацкую гордость.

Иногда, Стиву начинало казаться, что ему приснилось, как Тони вывел его на улицу, как только закончилась песня, а потом прижал к прохладному боку своей машины и жадно поцеловал. Капитан сам никогда не догадывался, как ему нужны эти поцелуи.  
Одна из самых ясных и четких мыслей той ночи: спортивные автомобили не предназначены для двух возбужденных взрослых мужчин. Тони, по всей видимости, тоже осознал этот факт, потому что в какой-то момент отстранился от Стива, уперев ладонь ему в грудь, и, тяжело дыша, проговорил:  
\- Дай только добраться до спальни.  
Стив громко сглотнул, ощущая, как брюки становятся всё теснее, а взгляд Тони прожигает насквозь, вызывая только одно древнее, как мир, желание. Рука, лежащая на груди, исчезла, переместившись на руль. Машина резко сорвалась с места, оставив на дорожке черный след от шин. Старк вдавил педаль газа в пол. Вот для такой сумасшедшей гонки спортивные автомобили просто созданы! Они летели по ночной трассе настолько быстро, что окружающее пространство стерлось, или же у Стива потемнело в глазах, когда рука Тони соскользнула с руля и замерла чуть повыше колена.  
\- Смотри на дорогу, - хрипло посоветовал капитан, хотя сейчас даже чудовищная скорость и опасность разбиться на смерть не имела для него особого значения. От поцелуев он чувствовал себя точно пьяный и никакой метаболизм не мог от этого спасти.  
Тони не соврал, они добрались до спальни. Хотя Стив сказал бы, ввалились, потеряв по дороге часть гардероба. Он сам не помнил, где оставил пиджак и галстук, и никак не мог сообразить, когда успел снять с Тони всё кроме брюк и часов.  
Обжигающий, безразличный холод реактора давил на грудь, когда Старк с силой прижался к нему, шепча в приоткрытые губы:  
\- Я тебя хочу.  
Стив ничего не ответил, лишь толкнул Тони на кровать и опустился следом, с готовностью целуя, подставленную шею, плечи грудь, спускаясь всё ниже. Он никогда бы не подумал, что Старк может быть таким послушным и уступчивым, что может угадывать любое его движение, подстраиваясь, а может быть они хотели одного и того же.  
Тони глухо стонал, уткнувшись в подушку, а Стив не мог поверить, что сейчас этот невозможный, взбалмошный, неуправляемый человек принадлежит только ему. Наверное, это всё же был сон. Горячий, головокружительный, стремительный, безумный сон. Стив кончил, запрокинув голову, с силой сжимая бедра Тони, а потом без сил рухнул рядом, ощущая, как тело содрогается от перенапряжения и разливающегося наслаждения.  
Кажется, они сумели дойти до комнаты капитана, так как хозяин дома предпочитал прятаться в конце коридора. Знакомый интерьер, скрывавшийся в темноте, придавал всему происходящему фантасмагоричность. Разве могло такое произойти на самом деле? Тони шевельнулся и перекатился на спину, вытягиваясь во весь рост. Стив чересчур поспешно обнял его, удерживая, потому что в голову пришла глупая мысль, о том, что Старк может в лучших традициях собраться и уйти, пожалев о таком спонтанном окончании вечера. Словно угадав его мысли, Тони усмехнулся:  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь, Кэп. И вообще не прочь отдохнуть после такой гонки, - он умостил голову на плече у Стива и по-собственнически закинул на него ногу.- Не буди меня слишком рано. Вместе будем отвечать на щекотливые кухонные вопросы от Бартона и Вдовы.  
Стив рассеянно кивнул, зная, что в темноте этого не видно, но говорить совсем не хотелось, как и думать о завтрашнем дне, который был так далеко.  
Тони действительно очень быстро заснул, то ли утомленный вечером, то ли всеми предыдущими ночами, которые провел в мастерской, не смыкая глаз. Его размеренное тихое дыхание, успокаивало, помогая сердцу биться ровнее.  
Из открытого окна дул прохладный весенний ветер, он остужал разгоряченное, вспотевшее тело. Стив осторожно потянулся за одеялом и постарался укрыть их обоих, не хватало еще завтра проснуться с простудой. Тони заворочался, потерся колючей щекой о плечо капитана и навалился еще сильнее.  
\- Каким же я был глупым, - прошептал Стив, невесомо касаясь губами встрепанной макушки.  
В голове всё еще звучала та песня с бала-маскарада, под которую они танцевали всего пару часов назад.

Hunt down your future  
And everything you know is not enough to survive!*

Стив улыбнулся. Кажется, не было ничего проще, чем поймать свое будущее. Он чуть крепче сжал в объятьях Тони, закрывая глаза. Белая перчатка тянулась к нему, приглашая на танец.  
«Хорошо, что ты победил свою гордость», - проваливаясь в сон, подумал Стив.

**Author's Note:**

> *песня IAMX – «The stupid, The proud» .


End file.
